vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
I=Fantasy
I=Fantasy wird von SeeU gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song ist die vierte Demo von SeeU. Er klingt wie viele koreanische Popsongs zu dieser Zeit mit starkem Beat und Synthesizer-Klängen im Hintergrund. Es geht darum, das alles um dem Sänger herum ein Teil seiner Fantasie ist. Das Original von SBSartech erreichte über 300,000 Aufrufe, es gibt Video-Kopien die sogar mehr als eine Millionen Aufrufe erreichen konnte. Streitpunkte Während neue Vocaloidfans sehr positiv auf das Lied reagierten, waren alte Fans skeptisch über den sehr realistischen Klang des Songs, vor allem im Vergleich zu anderen Demos von SeeU. Hinzu kam, dass durch starkes Autotune die Stimme von SeeU sehr verzerrt war. Es wurde schließlich bekannt gegeben, dass der Song teilweise auch Gesang von Kim Dahee - der Stimmgeberin'' SeeUs'' - enthällt, der eingeblendet wurde. Danach wurden nur noch Demos veröffentlich, die allein SeeUs Voicebank nutzen. Lyrics Hangul= 나는 꿈이야 꿈이야 나는 꿈이야 열린 문이야 문이야 뭐든 넣어봐 I=Fantasy Fantasy 날 즐기란 말야 널 맡기란 말야 난 I=Fantasy 아무것도 모르는 바보들 Oh No Oh No Oh No 가짜라 싫다 하는 사고들 Oh No Oh No Oh No 나를 즐겨봐 한계를 넘어봐 누구나 할 수 있어 터질듯한 너의 환상 내게 내게 맡겨 이루어지게 나는 꿈이야 꿈이야 나는 꿈이야 열린 문이야 문이야 뭐든 넣어봐 I=Fantasy Fantasy 날 즐기란 말야 널 맡기란 말야 난 I=Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy Y- Y- Y- Y- Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy Y- Y- Y- Y- 넌 정말 유행에 뒤진 것 같아 Oh no Oh no Oh no 너 정말 이러면 널 버릴거야 Oh no Oh no Oh no 거짓말처럼 현실을 넘어서 환상 저편으로 이런게 좋은걸 좋은걸 알수 없는 이끌림 터질 듯한 너의 환상 내게 내게 맡겨 이뤄지게 나는 꿈이야 꿈이야 나는 꿈이야 열린 문이야 문이야 뭐든 넣어봐 I=Fantasy Fantasy 날 즐기란 말야 널 맡기란 말야 난 I=Fantasy 나를 너의 환상들로 가득 채워줘 감춰만 왔던 너의 꿈을 깨워줘 망설임 기다림 이? enough nough 우린 때론 smooth하게 때론 rough rough I'm your genie knocking from you 넌 자석처럼 내게 끌리지 뭐든 말해봐 내가 모두 이뤄줄게 간절한 기도 한 번이면 돼 난 천 히 점 난 천 히 점 난 천 히 점 난 천 히 점 나는 꿈이야 꿈이야 나는 꿈이야 열린 문이야 문이야 뭐든 넣어봐 I=Fantasy Fantasy 날 즐기란 말야 널 맡기란 말야 난 I=Fantasy 난 천 (Fantasy) 히 점 (Fantasy y- y- y- y-) 난 천 히 점 (Fantasy) 난 천 (Fantasy) 히 점 (Fantasy y- y- y- y-) 난 천 히 점 난 천 히 점 (나는 꿈이야) |-|Romaja= Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya Neo neun kku mi ya Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya Muo deun neo eo bwa I Fantasy Fantasy Nal jeul gi ran ma rya Neol mat gi ran ma rya Nan I=Fantasy A mu geot do mo reu neun ba bo deul Oh no Oh no Oh no Ga jja ra sil ta ha neun sa go deul Oh no Oh no Oh no Na reul jeul gyeo bwa han gye reul neom eo bwa Nu gu na hal su is seo Teo jil deut han neo e hwan sang ne ge Ne ge mat gyeo I rwo ji ge Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya Neo neun kku mi ya Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya Muo deun neo eo bwa I Fantasy Fantasy Nal jeul gi ran ma rya Neol mat gi ran ma rya Nan I=Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy – y – y – y – y Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy – y – y – y – y Fantasy – y – y – y – y Neon jeong mal yu haeng e dwi jin goes gat a Oh no Oh no Oh no Jeong mal I ro myeon neol beo ril geo ya Oh no Oh no Oh no Geo jis mal cheo reong Hyeon sil eul neong eo seo Hwan sang jeo pyeon eu lo I reon ge joh eun geol Al su eobs nun I kkeul rim Teo jil deu han neo eui hwan sang Naege mat gyeo I rwo ji ge Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya Neo neun kku mi ya Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya Muo deun neo eo bwa I Fantasy Fantasy Nal jeul gi ran ma rya Neol mat gi ran ma rya Nan I=Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy – y – y – y – y Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy – y – y – y – y Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya Neo neun kku mi ya Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya Muo deun neo eo bwa I Fantasy Fantasy Nal jeul gi ran ma rya Neol mat gi ran ma rya Nan I=Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy – y – y – y – y Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy – y – y – y – y |-|Englisch= I am just a dream Just a dream I am in your dreams~ I'm an open door Open door Come and give me more~ I=Fantasy, Fantasy Oh, all that you imagen I can make it happen I'm I=Fantasy There are people who just don't understand Oh no, Oh no, Oh no They critisize me coz of what I am Oh no, Oh no, Oh no Take the chance and see there's so much more to me~ Don't let yourself be decived Reality can meet imagenation Nothing is impossible~ I am just a dream just a dream I am in your dreams~ I'm an open door Open door Come and give me more~ I=Fantasy, Fantasy Oh, All that you Imagen I can make it happen I'm I=Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy-y-y-y-y Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy-y-y-y-y oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh You really seem to be so Out-of-date oh no, oh no, oh no You'll do this so you'll be so new oh no, oh no, oh no Incredible ~ Beyond reality~ To the newer side To an unknown Attraction It's just so simple you see~ Reality can meet imagenation Nothing is impossible~ I am just a dream just a dream I am in your dreams~ I'm an open door Open door Come and give me more~ I=Fantasy, Fantasy Oh, All that you Imagen I can make it happen I'm I=Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy-y-y-y-y Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy-y-y-y-y Sing it with your~ Sing it with your~ Sing it with your~ Sing it with your heart I am just a dream just a dream I am in your dreams~ I'm an open door Open door Come and give me more~ I=Fantasy, Fantasy Oh, All that you Imagen I can make it happen I'm I=Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy-y-y-y-y Fantasy Fantasy Fantasy-y-y-y-y Fantasy-y-y-y-y Kategorie:Song Kategorie:SeeU